greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern (Vol 4) 44
Synopsis for "Only The Good Die Young" On Mars, at the tomb of J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter, who died during the Final Crisis. On top of the crypt is a Choco cookie, which he was known to have enjoyed. Suddenly, it begins to shake and falls to the floor as a Black Lantern Ring breaks through and attaches itself to the Martian's finger commanding him to rise, resurrecting the Martian Manhunter as a Black Lantern. On Earth, we see Hal Jordan and Barry Allen, Green Lantern and the Flash respectively, at the grave of Bruce Wayne, the Batman, which was desecrated and his skull stolen. They wonder who would take Batman's skull, when Flash finds a black residue, which starts to attach itself to Barry when they hear a voice, it's the Martian Manhunter's, who tells them that they shouldn't be alive. Hal blasts him, but it goes right through him as he uses his Martian invisibility and attacks them and tries to take Hal's heart out, which is filled with willpower. Flash jumps and snatches Hal out of J'onn's hand as they fall through a building. Hal tries to contact Oa, but apparently, he cannot get through to the planet when J'onn attacks again and smashes a building into another. Meanwhile, on Oa, the Scarred Guardian, who has immobilized the other Guardians watches as the War of Light rages on. One of the Guardians asks why the Scarred Guardian is betraying them. Scar merely replies that what she's doing is continuing the mission that the Guardians began billions of years ago, bringing order to the universe by using the Black Lanterns as a new police force, saying that the Manhunters and the Green Lantern Corps have failed, as black rings fall upon the worlds of Ysmault, Okaara, and Zamoran, homeworlds of the Red, Orange, and Star Sapphire Corps respectively, as she spews out more black goo and knocks out the Guardians once again. Back on Earth, Hal and Barry try to outrun the Martian Manhunter, but he's too fast for them. Barry then attacks J'onn and whirls him into a truck full of chemicals, but he's not fighting the Martian Manhunter, he's fighting Green Lantern. Hal manages to get Barry out of J'onn's telepathic control, but not before J'onn grabs Hal and hurls him towards the Bat-Signal and throws Barry into a sewage pool. Meanwhile at Sector 1313, the remains of Xanshi, Green Lantern John Stewart is reminiscing about his talk with the Star Sapphire Fatality, who was from Xanshi and hunted the Green Lantern Corps as a member of Sinestro's Corps, when suddenly he sees a Black Lantern Ring smash through an asteroid and commanding then entire dead world of Xanshi-to RISE. Appearing in "Only The Good Die Young" Featured Characters *Hal Jordan *Barry Allen Supporting Characters *Guardians of the Universe *Green Lantern Corps **John Stewart **Honnu **Tomar-Tu **Graf Toren **Boodikka Villains *Martian Manhunter *Scar Other Characters *Blue Lantern Corps **Saint Walker **Brother Warth *Star Sapphires **Carol Ferris **Fatality *Orange Lantern Corps **Larfleeze *Red Lantern Corps **Laira **Bleez **Zilius Zox *Sinestro Corps **Romat-Ru **Tekik **Kryb **Slushh Locations *Ysmault *Okaara *Zamaron *Space Sector 2814 **Mars **Earth ***Gotham City *Space Sector 0000 **Oa *Space Sector 1313 **Xanshi Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Black Lantern Power Ring Vehicles *None Known Notes *Although the solicit by DC says Mongul and Sinestro appear in this book, they do not. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=12037 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Vol_4_44 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-only-the-good-die-young/37-164775/ Category:Green Lantern (Volume 4) Category:Blackest Night: Green Lantern